The present disclosure is directed generally to a storage assembly for a cord, and more specifically, to a storage assembly for a telephone cord in a jump-seat of an aircraft.
Aircraft flight attendant seats, or jump-seats, have telephone cords that get in the way of the occupants when they are not completely stowed inside the seat. In previous designs, stowing of the telephone cord can be hindered by getting caught on the edge of the seat, as well as the user being required to maneuver the telephone cord through a large amount of space to properly operate the stowing functionality of the seat.